cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the main protagonist of Cute Mario Bros. He is the older brother of Luigi. Mario also has a cousin named Malleo. Personality Mario is somewhat hot-tempered, and when mad literally tosses the other characters around. But, deep down, Mario is kind-hearted and will help anybody in need. History The Pilot Episode In The Pilot Episode, Mario and Luigi rescue Princess Peach after she gets kidnapped by Bowser Jr.. Find Yoshi! In Find Yoshi!, Mario helps Luigi find Yoshi after he is kidnapped by Bowser Jr. and they defeat him. Summer Fun In Summer Fun, Mario and Luigi are bored so they play outside. Meet Jack Skellington In Meet Jack Skellington, Mario meets Jack for the first time. However, he is kidnapped by Bowser. He then saves him and helps him rescue Toad, who they thought was Sally. Cute Mario Bros The Movie Kermit wanted to have revenge on mario so they built a army to have a war. Quest for the Mushroom In Quest for the Mushroom, after Luigi is accidentally knocked out by Bullet Bill, Mario goes to find a mushroom to save him. Revenge of Kermit In Revenge of Kermit, Kermit gets revenge on Mario and Luigi for calling him a loser. But in the end, Kermit becomes friends with them because they like hockey. Meet the Wario Bros In Meet the Wario Bros, Mario is playing hockey with Luigi, but he accidentally knocks the ball out of the room, but Mario and Luigi playing Super Mario Bros. 3 on Wii turn into NES. Wario finds it. Later, he fights Wario and Waluigi again and kills Waluigi. Cousin Malleo In Cousin Malleo, Mario's cousin Malleo comes to visit, but his friends begin to like Malleo better then him. Then he gets jealous and eventually runs away, but Luigi finds him and then everything is better. Evil Prevails? In Evil Prevails?, Peach gets a letter from Bowser that there will be a Valentine's Game Show in "Studio 8", which is really Bowser's Lair. Bowser then kidnaps her and, along with the Oogie Boogie Man, Wario, Hammer Bro, Koopa, Chain Chomp, Goomba and Freiza, defeat Mario, Luigi, Peach and Jack by spilling lava onto them. However, it all turns out to be just Luigi's dream. My New Haircut In My New Haircut, Mario is teasing Luigi for being "bald" along with Jack and Sylvester. The Sleepwalking Disorder In The Sleepwalking Disorder, when Luigi starts sleepwalking he spies on him at night with Jack. However, they fall asleep. At the end, Mickey gives Luigi a night light and he stops sleepwalking. However, Luigi doesn't find Mario in his bed the next morning and instead finds him upside-down in a blender. Halloween Special In Halloween Special, Mario goes out trick-or-treating with Luigi and Jack. He finds Donkey Kong, but gets mad at him. Later, he is trapped along with Luigi and Jack by Bowser and Wario, but Donkey Kong breaks into the Cute Mario House and defeats them. Friend or Foe? In Friend or Foe?, Mario is tricked into becoming Wario's friend. He is almost defeated by Wario, but he is saved by Luigi and Yoshi. The Blue Terror In The Blue Terror, Mario and Luigi are attacked by Gonzo, however he is easily defeated. He comes back, more powerful and nearly defeats them. In the end Gonzo is defeated and everything goes back to normal. Valentine's Day In Valentine's Day, Mario sees Peach and falls in love with her. However, Mario mishears Luigi's coaching and Peach ends up leaving him. Later, Mario sees Peach with Wario and comes in and attacks him. However, while they are fighting, Peach becomes Jack's girlfriend. Mystery of the Stolen Hat In Mystery of the Stolen Hat, Mario helps Luigi find his hat when it is stolen by Jack. The Pizza Dilemma In The Pizza Dilemma, when Mario's friends think Mario likes pizza too much, Mario decides to not like pizza anymore. Luigi gets mickey too hypnotize him and Mario likes pizza again. Luigi's Bad Luck In Luigi's Bad Luck, Mario tells Luigi about Friday the 13th and bad luck, but Luigi doesn't believe it and all of a sudden gets bad luck, such as a shoe falling on him and getting frozen inside the freezer. When Luigi comes to Mario for help, he says he'll do anything, and Mario gets him to do dumb stuff like falling down the stairs and running around with underwear on his head. At the end of the episode, he turns out that it was actually Jack causing Luigi's "bad luck" because he was bored. Find Koopa! In Find Koopa!, after the Koopa hatched by Mario is stolen by Mustachio, the Mario Bros. go out to find him. They end up fighting Bowser who was actually Mustachio all along, and they save Koopa. Summer Fun 2 In Summer Fun 2, Mario, Luigi and Jack are in school for the last day. He tricks The Teacher into leaving the room, and he messes with the clock to make school end early. Later he knocks her out with a plastic ball. Then he does stuff with Luigi such as playing video games, and then they go camping with Jack, but Mario tells Luigi a scary story and makes Luigi scared. He is then scared out of his house by Luigi with a little help from Batman and The Bear, along with Bowser unintentionally. A Christmas Carol In A Christmas Carol, Mario doesn't like Christmas because he gets fruitcakes every year. However, the Ghosts of Christmas Past, the YOU Guy, and Future visit him and change his mind. Mario's Rock Band In Mario's Rock Band, Mario gets Rock Band from Luigi and they make a band called The Rockin Mario Bros. And he runs away after luigi, thinks he is cool when the producer tricks luigi is cooler than mario. Home Alome In Home Alone, mario had to buy some chips from the store.He said to luigi he promise it won't be that long.After he got the chips mario was wondering why luigi was naked.He was listening to luigi that he had a nightmare about the pylon guy.mario was wonder if it could be the pylon mario was pointing at. The Leprechaun In The Leprechaun mario dosen't believe leprechauns. he still doesn't beliveing them after he watched the news about leprechauns turning out to be real.when he got outside he saw a really real leprechaun.mario gets luigi to come ouside saying that he saw areal leprechaun. when mario brought luigi outside the leprechaun seems to be gone.Luigi thought mario was pretending that he saw a leprechaun but he belives him cause the leprechaun was wondering how to get back to ire land. so they run away.the mario bros decided to have a plan to capture the leprechaun to find the pot of gold.after the leprechaun teleport many times by them he decided to give up then gives them the pot of gold which turn out to be chocolate gold coins. theen the leprechaun run away.after that the pot of chocolate coins have vanish which they didn't know it was stolen by the Ehhs. Unfortunately, they stink and Luigi is turned into Cool Luigi after being tricked, making Mario run away. Mario's Birthday In Mario's Birthday, Mario feels too old but Luigi throws a birthday party to cheer him up. Return of the Ehhs In Return of the Ehhs, The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy get revenge and almost defeat the Mario Bros, but Kermit defeats them. Transformations ''Main Articles: Fire Mario and ''Cape Mario Mario is able to use power ups in order to transform into more powerful states. Cape Mario In The Pilot Episode, Mario and Luigi touch a Leaf (supposed to be a Cape Feather) and transform into Cape Mario and Luigi, donning yellow capes and the ability to fly, allowing them to fly into the Tree Fort. Fire Mario Mario will use a Fire Flower to transform him into Fire Mario in the upcoming movie, The Blue Terror Rises, ''to fight Gonzo. ''Fire Mario has the ability to throw fireballs infinitly. Behind-the-Scenes The Glue Job .]] Sometime before Mystery of the Stolen Hat, Mario's head broke off or fell off. This is probably because of the numerous times of walking or jumping "the Mario way" in which he is thrown a far distance. This was done many times throughout the series. MarioMario8989 said this on his channel in response to a question about why the glue is there: "Yup, his head fell off like 5 times." Despite this, the tradition continued and can be seen after Mystery of the Stolen Hat. Trivia *Mario, like Luigi's, voice has changed as the series progressed, becoming less high-pitched. Gallery File:Find Yoshi-Mario.png|Find Yoshi! File:Summer Fun-Mario.png|Summer Fun File:QotM-Mario.png|Quest for the Mushroom File:Mario.png|Luigi's Bad Luck File:MarioGlue.png|Evil Prevails? References Category:Plastic Figures Category:Characters Category:Heroes